


Satellite

by 1221bookworm



Series: TLC ShipWeeks2017 [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: I figured there would be a great many Cresswell contributions for this prompt from TLC ShipWeeks 2017, so I decided to mix it up and go with a different definition of satellite.  Presenting Winter and Jacin.  Mostly fluffy one shot of Winter making unusual connections, and Jacin going along with it.





	Satellite

Winter smiled at the group of young men clustered around the punch bowl. She was enjoying herself immensely at the more relaxed atmosphere at the parties thrown at the American Republic’s embassy. Jacin had even managed to crack a smile in public earlier in the evening, so Winter considered this particular gathering a huge success.  
Thinking of him, Winter glanced around to find him, only to discover he was glowering at the collection of eligible bachelors now hovering around the punch bowl since she had claimed the corner for a moment’s peace.   
Winter put her hand on Jacin’s arm. “They don’t mean any harm. I am quite sure they will be lured away soon. The dessert table is excellent.”  
Jacin continued his cold stare. “They’ve been following you around all night.”  
“Hm, but they haven’t bothered me, and that’s a credit to you.” Winter leaned over and planted a kiss on Jacin’s cheek.  
She felt his face momentarily soften, but it was back to the cold glare as soon as she pulled away.  
Sighing inwardly, she surveyed the room, mentally counting those she had and hadn’t talked to this evening. She had an early morning meeting, and so wished to complete her duties and retire for the night.  
Spotting Queen Camilla’s ambassador in the farthest corner, Winter began the trek across the room, smiling and nodding at those she encountered.   
She looped back to the punch bowl, remembering why she had stepped aside in the first place. The earlier crowd had apparently dissipated. Winter hummed contentedly to herself while she refilled her glass and Jacin spoke with an ambassador’s assistant nearby. She heard voices from the other side of the table, near the finger foods.  
“I can never get her alone.” The voice was young, and decidedly whiney.   
“And you never will.” A second voice chimed in. The one was heavily accented and ever so slightly tipsy.  
“She’s always got that body guard with her – he’s like a satellite you can’t get rid of.” The third voice sounded older than the others, but certainly no more mature.  
There were a few chuckles of agreement before the first voice added, “He’s like one of those ships that go up and run interference so the main ship won’t get attacked.”  
“Nah.” Mr. Tipsy was at it again. “He’s the podship attached to the spaceship that don’t do you no good.”  
More chuckles. “He just orbits around and around her like she’s a magnet. Maybe he’s hoping to get a title out of it.” Peeking around the punch bowl, Winter could see speaker number three was the chubbiest in the group   
“Well, satellite or not, I’m going to ask her out for a date.” Apparently, it hadn’t taken much for tipsy to become drunk.   
Deciding to put an end to it, Winter checked that Jacin was still discussing travel arrangements at the next table before stepping around to examine the finger foods.   
“Oh, why, hello gentlemen.” She smiled extra sweetly at them. Winter tried not to laugh as three jaws hit the floor.  
Winter gestured gracefully at the collection of platters. “Do you have any recommendations?”   
Immediately, they tripped over themselves to wait on her, fetching her a plate and refilling her glass.  
She gave them the slightest curtsey as she accepted the items pressed into her hands, then slipped back over to Jacin, slipping her arm through his elbow.  
“What was that about?” Jacin looked puzzled as they once again began circulating through the room, still linked arm in arm.  
“Oh, nothing.” Winter answered airily, pausing to brush imaginary dust off Jacin’s shoulder. “I’m just showing off how wonderful it is to have you as the sun in the center of my universe – if there’s any orbiting, it’s my planet around you.”   
Jacin smiled at her, and Winter felt another thrill of success. “You know that made no sense, right?”  
Winter shrugged. “It was supposed to be a romantic way for me to tell you how much I love you.”  
Jacin grinned. “Don’t worry, Crazy. I feel it every day.” He planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before turning with her to face the next ambassadorial party.


End file.
